Sissy and the beast
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: To save her guardian Bowser, Sissy Bladely takes his place as Venom's prisoner. But prisoner turns into guest, into friend, and then into soul mate. Contains JohnnyxSissy Chapter 7 is up! Tagline: "Love is venomous."
1. Our tale begins

**Sissy and the Beast**

**Prologue**

**Our tale begins**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a young prince who lived in a gorgeous castle. But although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others.

But then, one cold winter's night an old beggar woman came to the doors of the castle. And offered the prince a single red rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her horrid appearance, the prince just sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Rouge the bat. The prince tried his best to apologize but it was too late. For Rouge had seen there was no love in his ice, cold heart. And as punishment, she transformed him, into a hideous alien beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror, as his only window to the outside world. The rose that Rouge had offered, was truly and enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 11th birthday. (Well, in human years.)

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, the beast fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love, a beast?

**(Please R&R)**


	2. A girl named, Sissy

**A girl, named Sissy**

One morning, a young girl came out of a small house on her way to the village, carrying a book and wearing a backpack. She has yellow hair with a thunderbolt shape on it, bright blue eyes, a plaid hair band, earrings, a black chocker, a black short sleeved shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, a plaid skirt, two white bands on the skirt, blue denim jeans, and shoes with a checker board pattern on them. Her name's Sissy Bladely, and as she was on her way to town, she started to sing.

Sissy: **Little Town, it's a quiet village**

**Everyday, like the one before**

**Little town, full of little people**

**Waking up to say…**

Pretty soon, people began coming out of their homes sating "hello" in a chorus. As Sissy walked thru town she passed Goofy, the baker getting ready for the day.

Sissy: **There goes the baker with his tray like always,**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell.**

**Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came,**

**to this poor provincial town.**

Goofy: Good morning Sissy!

Sissy: Oh, good morning to you too, Goofy.

Goofy: And where are you off to this fine morning?

Sissy: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre…

"That's nice." Goofy said, obviously ignoring her. "I'll talk to you later Sissy. Hey Donald, the bon bon's. Hurry up!" Sissy just shrugged and continued on her way.

Trixie & Veronica: **Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question, dazed and distracted can't you tell?**

Kagome: **Never part of any crowd.**

Inuyasha: **Cause her heads up on some cloud.**

Villagers: **No denying she's a funny girl that Sissy.**

Sissy then placed the book in her backpack and jumped on the back of a delivery truck and held on as she made her way thru the town.

Sanji (driving the truck): **Hello!**

Nami: **Good day!**

Sanji: **How is your family?**

In another part of town, a robot named XJ-9 or Jenny as she liked to be called, walked up to the shop of Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom.

Jenny:** Hello.**

Danny: **Good day.**

Jenny: **How is your wife?**

Juniper Lee then saw her husband staring at Jenny with a goofy look on his face and hit him over the head with a rolling pin.

Madame Foster: **I need six eggs!**

Zoro (One Piece): **That's too expensive.**

Sissy: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

Sissy then jumped off the truck and headed into the bookshop where she was greeted by a tall skinny man named Ichabod Crane.

Ichabod: Ah, Sissy. Good to see you.

Sissy: Good morning Mr. Ichabod. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Ichabod: Finished already?

Sissy: Well, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Ichabod: Not since yesterday.

Sissy: Well that's all right. I think I'll borrow this one.

Sissy then pulled a blue book off of the shelf and gave it to Ichabod.

Ichabod: That one? But you've read it twice!

Sissy then got on top of Ichabod's ladder and used it to slide down the rows of books.

Sissy: Well it's my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise.

Ichabod: Well if you like that much, then it's yours.

Ichabod then handed the book back to the young girl.

Sissy: But sir, I couldn't.

Sissy then began to leave the shop because she was in kind of a hurry.

Ichabod: Please, I insist.

Sissy then left the shop and continued on her way.

Sissy: Well, thank you. Thank you very much.

As she left, three guys named Luffy, Ussop, and Brook the skeleton saw her and began to sing.

Luffy, Ussop, and Brook: **Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar; I wonder if she's feeling well.**

Nico Robin (One Piece): **With a dreamy far off look.**

Roy Mustang: **And her nose stuck in a book.**

Villagers: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sissy.**

Sissy then sat down near a fountain and began to read from her book. As she read, a bunch of Miltank pokemon came by and sat down near her.

Sissy: **Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see.**

**Here's where she meets Prince Charming!**

**But she won't discover that's it him, till chapter three!**

Sissy then left as the Miltanks owners, Hikaro and Koaru (Ouran) came looking for the herd.

Sissy then walked past a hat shop where a young girl in a school girl outfit named Tootie was in the shop trying on hats.

Tootie: **Now its no wonder her last name means 'beauty' her looks have got no parallel.**

Chester: **But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd, very different from the rest of us.**

Villagers: **She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Sissy!**

A flock of geese were flying above the village when suddenly the shot of a Halo Beam rifle rang out, killing one of the geese. A small kid named Dib ran out carrying a bag yelling, "I got it Seifer! I got it!" However, he missed the goose by only a few centimeters. He then looked around quickly and put the goose in the bag. Dib then ran over to a kid with a beany hat on, a blue vest, a long white jacket, brown pants, black boots, yellow hair and he was carrying a Beam Rifle.

Dib: Wow Seifer, you didn't miss a shot. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

"I know." The kid now known as Seifer smirked.

Dib: No beast alive has a chance against you, and no girl for that matter.

Seifer: It's true Dib. And I've got my sights set on that one.

Dib: You mean Bowser's adopted daughter?

Seifer: She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Dib: But shes,

Seifer: The most beautiful girl in the whole town!

Dib: I know, but,

Seifer then handed Dib the rifle and grabbed him by the collar.

Seifer: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Dib: Of course you do.

Seifer then dropped Dib and began singing.

Seifer:** Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sissy.**

Seifer then walked past a water fountain where the Lucky Star girls saw him.

Lucky Star girls: **Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Mister, Seifer, OH HE'S SO CUTE! Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**

With that, the Lucky Star girls fainted and Seifer tried desperately to catch up to Sissy, who was casually walking thru the crowd.

Leela: **Hello!**

Seifer:** Pardon!**

Bender: **Back off!**

Hunny sempai: **Mais oui! (_I don't know what it means either_)**

Sango: **You call this bacon?**

Sonya Blade: **What lovely grapes!**

Johnny Cage: **Some cheese!**

Sam Manson: **Ten yards!**

Bugs Bunny: **One pound!**

Seifer:** 'scuse me!**

Lola Bunny:** I'll get the knife!**

Seifer: **Please let me through!**

Nico Robin: **This bread!**

Dick Daring: **Those fish!**

Nico Robin: **It's stale!**

Dick Daring: **They smell!**

Atomic Betty: **Madame's mistaken!**

Sissy: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

Seifer: **Just watch, I'm going to make Sissy my wife!**

(The town's people then surrounded Seifer)

Villagers:** Look there she goes a girl who's strange, but special!**

**A most peculiar mademoiselle.**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**She doesn't quite fit in.**

Men: **But she really is a funny girl.**

Women: **A beauty but a funny girl.**

All:** She really is a funny girl! That Sissy!**

Sissy then turned around and looked at all the people who then returned to what they were doing. Sissy just shrugged it off until she heard voices calling her.

Voice: Hey Sissy! Wait up!

Sissy turned around to see two princesses running towards her. Their names are Peach and Daisy.

Sissy: Hey girls. Where've you been? I waited long time for you.

Peach (panting): Last time I checked waiting for just a minute doesn't count as waiting a long time.

Daisy: Also, I don't think I've ever seen our town spring into song and dance before.

Sissy: Well I guess you can say that's perhaps the only interesting thing that's happened in our town. C'mon lets hurry. Bowser needs our help.

As soon and Sissy turned around, Seifer appeared out of no where.

Seifer: Hello Sissy.

Sissy: Good morning, Mad Mod.

Seifer then took Sissy's book from her with a smirk on his face.

Sissy: Seifer, can I please have my book back?

Seifer: How can you read this Sissy, there are no pictures in here.

Daisy: Well Seifer some people have their imaginations. And that counts, right?

Seifer just gave Daisy a weird look.

Seifer: Sissy, its time you and the two little princess pals got you heads out of those books and paid attention to more important things. Like me.

As he said this, he threw Sissy's book into a mud puddle and blocked Sissy from getting it. When he said "Like me" the Lucky Star girls sighed with joy. Just to let you know, Sissy managed to get her book back and began cleaning it off.

Seifer: Besides, it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking.

Peach: Seifer, I've got to say. You are positively prime evil.

Seifer (whispering): Hey blondie, will ya keep it down? I'm trying to woo Sissy here!

Peach: (anger mark) He's lucky I'm in a good mood today.

Seifer then placed his arm around Sissy's shoulder.

Seifer: Hey Sissy, what do you say you and me head on down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies.

Sissy got out of his grip and grabbed her friends.

Sissy: Maybe some other time Seifer. We've really got to go back to my place and help my daddy. See ya later.

Konata: What's wrong with her?

Kagami: She's crazy!

Tsukasa: She's nuts!

Miyuki: He's gorgeous.

Sissy, Peach and Daisy began to head towards Sissy's place.

Peach: Yeah, I think Bowser really needs us. See ya around Seifer.

Dib: HA HA HA! That crazy turtle man? He needs all the help he can get!

Dib and Seifer began laughing their heads off.

Sissy: Hey, don't talk about my dad that way.

Seifer: Yeah, don't talk about her dad that way! (Bonk's Dib on the head)

Daisy: (sweat drop) The things people will do to look nice in front of a girl.

Sissy: Bowser's not crazy. He's a loving person and a genius!

Suddenly, the girls heard an explosion coming form Sissy's house!

Sissy: Oh my god, Bowser! Come on girls!

Sissy and the princesses ran towards Sissy's house while Dib and Seifer were laughing even harder than before.

**(Alright, tune in next time for chapter 3. Were going to hear Bowser sing! Also please R&R)**


	3. No matter what

**No matter what**

Pretty soon, the girls went down into a basement and it was filled with smoke.

Sissy: Daddy? Daddy, are you O.K.?

The trio then saw a turtle creature with spikes on his back, a yellow belly, a spiked tail, red hair, and spiked bracelets. His name is Bowser, Sissy's adoptive father. And right now he looked like he was having a little trouble.

Bowser: Sissy, is that you? How about giving me a hand?

Sissy then helped Bowser off of his back. Bowser then stood up and shook himself off.

Peach: Bowser, are you alright?

Bowser: Well I'm alright girls but I'm about to give up on this piece of crap!

Daisy: Bowser, chill out. I know you can get this finished and you'll be sure to win first prize and the fair tomorrow.

Bowser: Humph.

Sissy then put her hands on Bowser's cheeks trying to cheer him up.

Sissy: And, you'll probably become a world famous inventor. Who know, maybe you'll be at the ranks of Dr. Light.

Bowser: You really believe that?

Sissy: (giggle) I always have.

Bowser: Well then, what are we waiting for? Peach, Daisy, you move these boxes out of the way. Sissy, hand me that, doo hicky on the table will ya?

Sissy: All right. Um, Bowser, guys, do you think I'm, odd?

Bowser: My little girl odd? Where did you get a weird idea like that?

Peach: Yeah Sissy. You're not odd. Right Daisy?

Daisy: (sweat drop) um, yeah. Your not odd.

Bowser: So, where did you get that wacky idea?

Sissy: I don't know. It's just that, people talk.

Bowser: Well, they talk about me too. And I just live with it.

Bowser then began to sing.

Bowser: **No were not odd it's true**

**No family could be saner. Except one uncle who… well maybe let that pass.**

**In all you say or do, you couldn't make it plainer.**

**You are your mother's daughter, therefore you are class!**

Sissy: **So I should just accept I'm simply, not like them.**

Bowser: **They are the common herd. And you can take my word.**

**You are unique, crème, de, la, crème.**

**No matter what you do, I'm on your side.**

**And if my point of view is somewhat misty eyed,**

**There's nothing clearer in my life than what I wish and feel for you.**

**And that's a lot, no matter what.**

Sissy: **No matter what they say, you make me proud.**

**I love the funny way you stand out from the crowd.**

Peach: (thinking) _what do you mean he stands out from the crowd? He's a giant turtle with spikes on his back._

Bowser: **It's my intention, my invention, shows the world out there one day, just what we've got.**

Both: **No matter what.**

Bowser: **Now some may say, all fathers just exaggerate.**

Sissy: **That every daughters great.**

Bowser: **You are.**

Sissy: (laughs) **and every daughter tends to say her fathers tops.**

Bowser: **She pulls out all the stops, to praise him.**

Both: **And quite rightly.**

Bowser: **No matter what the pain, we've come this far.**

**I pray that you remain exactly as you are.**

**This really is a case of father knowing best.**

Sissy: **And daughter too.**

Bowser: **You're never strange.**

Sissy: **Don't ever change.**

Both: **You're all I've got, no matter what.**

When the song ended, Bowser and Sissy then hugged. Peach and Daisy looked at both of them with smiles on their faces. Bowser then went back to working on his invention.

Bowser: So girls, did you have a good time in town today?

Sissy: I got a new book. And, besides Peach and Daisy, there's no one I can really talk too.

Bowser: Well what about that kid Seifer? He's a pretty handsome fella.

Peach: Oh, he's handsome alright.

Daisy: And rude, and conceited, and not polite to me and Peach.

Sissy: Oh, Daisy's right. Guys, he's not the right guy for me.

Bowser then got off the floor and then began to start his machine.

Bowser: Well, just you wait. Cause this machine is going to be the start of a new life for us. You'll see.

Bowser then pulled a switch which started the machine. It whistled, whirred, and buzzed. It had an axe attached to it and a second later, it began chopping wood and throwing them into a pile.

Sissy: It works!

Bowser: It does? IT DOES!

Sissy: You did it. You really did it!

Peach: Congrats Bowser!

Daisy was watching the wood fly until a piece smacked her head and little para koopas were flying around her head until she fainted.

Bowser: Hitch up Birdo girls. I'm off to the fair!

Bowser then saw Daisy lying of the floor with the little flying koopas flying above her head.

Bowser: Is she alright?

Later, Bowser was riding on a pink creature with a bow on its head. Its name was Birdo and Bowser's invention was tied to it. Bowser began making his way to the fair waving good-bye to the girls.

Sissy: Bye daddy! Good luck!

Peach: Take care and be careful.

Daisy raised her arm to wave good bye and then quickly put her hand back of the ice bag she was pressing against her head.

Bowser: Good bye girls. Take care while I'm gone.

Bowser then started on his way to the fair. Little did he know, he was going to confront something that would scare him out of his shell. (Yeah I know that line was lame.)

**(A/N: So, what do you think? Please R & R and check in for the next chapter. Were going to meet the beast and the cursed people of the castle.)**


	4. Bowser arrives at the castle

**Bowser arrives at the castle**

Bowser was still riding Birdo on his way to the fair. While on his way, he and Birdo came to a fork in the road.

Bowser: Hmm, Birdo, maybe we should take the path on the right. It'll be quicker that way.

Birdo quickly looked to the right and saw it was dark and scary looking. While the path on the left looked peaceful and nice. Birdo tried to go to the left but Bowser just said, "Oh, come on now Birdo. It's a shortcut." And with that, the duo went down the dark path. While on their way, Bowser began to sing a song.

Bowser: **First prize is nearly mine; it's quite my best invention.**

**So simple, yet complex, so massive yet so small.**

**This triumph of design will be my only tension.**

Bowser and Birdo then looked around and saw how creepy the trees looked. Birdo's eyes then widened in fright as she heard an owl hooting.

Bowser: **That is provided I can find it there at all.**

**I must have missed a sign, I should have paid attention.**

Bowser: Rats Birdo. Where have you taken us?

Birdo just rolled her eyes and Bowser began to make her back up.

Bowser: Maybe we'd better turn around.

Just then, Bowser's cart bumped into a tree, startling a bunch of Gligar Pokemon and causing them to fly away, scaring Birdo! Birdo then quickly started running with Bowser trying to calm her down. Suddenly the two of them came to a massive cliff and Birdo was trying her best not to falll down it!

Bowser: Oh my God! Back up, back up!

Birdo then quickly turned around and knocked Bowser off onto the ground. Birdo then dashed away, taking Bowser's invention with her. Bowser then looked up and realized he's all alone.

Bowser: Birdo. Some loyal friend she is.

He quickly got up and began to dust himself off. He walked deep into the woods, hoping to find someone who can help him. Bowser then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a howling noise.

Bowser: **That's not a nightingale, and not a mating call.**

Bowser then turned around to seem a group of Hound dooms snarling at him. Bowser then screamed like a little girl and ran! As he did, he broke the 4th wall and spoke to the readers.

Bowser: Hey, I may be king of the Koopas but even I get scared.

Bowser then stopped running and looked up. He found himself staring up at a huge and dark castle. (Try and imagine Princess Peach's castle like it hasn't been taken care of for a long time.) Bowser then looked back and saw the Hound dooms running at him. He quickly ran at the castle gate and broke it open! He then turned around quickly and shut it before the Hound dooms had him for lunch.

Bowser: Well, at least things can't get any worse.

And just like that, it started to rain.

Bowser: Why is that every time someone says that, it starts to rain?

Bowser then quickly ran to the gates of the castle and slowly opened the door.

Bowser: Hello? Hello?

Little did Bowser know, people were watching him.

Mysterious voice #1: Looks like the poor guys lost.

Mysterious voice #2: Keep quiet, maybe he'll leave.

Bowser: I don't really mean to intrude but, I lost my Birdo and I need a place to stay for the night.

Mysterious voice #2: Not a word Mario, not one word.

Bowser: Hello? Is someone there? If you're trying to scare me, I'll find you and break you in half!

Mario: Aw, come one Luigi. Have a heart.

Luigi: Shush!

Bowser then heard a bite sound and someone whining in pain. He then heard a voice say, "Of course sir. You're welcome to stay here." Bowser then looked around and tried to see who was talking to him.

Bowser: Who said that?

Mario: Over here.

Bowser then turned to see a Boo ghost with a big nose, a white mustache, black eyes, white eyebrows, and a red hat with a red M on it. His name is Mario. Mario was followed by another Boo ghost who looked like Mario except he had a green hat with an L on it. His name is Luigi, Mario's brother.

Mario: Hi.

Bowser then got scared and fell flat on his bottom.

Luigi: Well, now you've done it Mario. Just go ahead and show yourself to a total stranger.

Bowser then got up in Luigi's face. "I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before." Bowser then sneezed, causing Luigi's face to be fogged up.

Mario: Oh my gosh, you're soaked to the bone. Come on, warm yourself by the fire.

Luigi: No, I will not allow it!

Luigi grabbed Bowser's tail and began pulling it, trying to stop him. Meanwhile, a creature with white eyes, and a toothy grin was watching them and the dashed away.

Luigi: I 'm in charge here, and I demand you stop right there! Oh, no. Not the masters chair!

Luigi saw Mario was letting Bowser sit in a red arm chair in front of the fire place. Just then a little light brown dog named Dukey ran over to Bowser and began licking him.

Bowser: Oh, well hello little fella.

Dukey then licked his face and let Bowser use him as a foot stool. A second later, the octopus butler from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul school put a blanket around Bowser.

Bowser: Well, what service.

Luigi: Alright, I've had enough of this. That turtle man has to leave right now!

Suddenly, the door burst open and Luigi spun out of control. A tea cart flew thru the door and stopped by Bowser. On the cart were too geese, One of them had square glasses, a blue chest with a star on it, the bottom half of her body was black and she had straight red hair. The other one had glasses with points on them, a yellow chest with a moon on it, the bottom part of her body was blue and she had curly red hair. They were Susan and Mary Test.

Susan: How would you like a nice cup of tea mister?

Mary: Yeah, my sister and I made it ourselves. Hey sis, where's Momoko?

Just then, a girl ran into the room. She had yellow hair and had it done with two rings on the back of her head, a red belly button shirt, a skirt with suspenders, white shoes with yellow shoe laces and green eyes. Her name is Momoko Asuka, she's Susan and Mary's assistant.

Momoko: (panting) Why didn't you, wait for me?

Susan: Sorry Momoko, but we have a guest. And I think he want's tea.

Luigi: No! No, tea! You know what the master will do to us if he see's him here.

Luigi then heard a voice and he saw who I came from. It was a girl with blue pants, a green shirt, brown shoes, a brown vest, blue hair and blue eyes. Her name is Aiko Senno, she's also aonther one of Susan and Mary's assistant.

Aiko: Honestly Luigi, you worry too much. Besides, I'm sure the master will let him stay. I hope

Susan and Mary then made Bowser some tea, while Momoko gave it to him on a small platter.

Momoko: (giggles) I wonder why he hasn't broken the chair yet.

Bowser: Why, aren't you a cute little girl?

A second after Bowser said that, the door burst open, putting the fire out. Everyone hugged each other and began trembling. Momoko and Aiko hugged each other, and this caused Momoko to blush a little bit.** (What? I like Aiko/Momoko)**

Momoko and Aiko: Uh oh.

Bowser wrapped himself in the blanket he had and he began trembling. A creature then burst thru the door and this caused everyone in the room to almost have heart attacks. The creature had large white eyes, a toothy grin, he was made out of black ooze, and he had a white spider symbol on his chest and back. He did a low growl and began looking around the room.

Creature: There's a stranger here.

Mario: Uh, master, I can explain all this. See, this guy was lost in the woods and he needed a place to stay, so I

Mario was then cut off as the black creature did an extremely loud roar. Luigi then came out of hiding, trying to talk to this creature.

Luigi: M-m-master, I can explain this. I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen? No!

The creature then roared loudly at Luigi and Luigi then quickly hid back under the rug. Venom then saw Bowser out of the corner of his eye and turned his attention to him.

Creature: Who are you? What are you doing here!?

Bowser: Please, I didn't mean any harm. I just needed a place to stay for the night.

Creature: You're not welcome here!

Bowser: I'm, sorry!

The creature then saw Bowser was staring blankly at him and this really got him mad.

Creature: What are you staring at!?

Bowser: N-nothing.

Creature: So, you've come to stare at the BEAST have you?

Bowser: Please, all I needed is a place to stay.

Creature: I'll give you a place to stay!

The creature then lifted Bowser up, and took him out of the room, leaving everyone in the room, all alone in the dark.

**(A/N: Well, looks like Bowser's in trouble. Anyway, see you next time. Also, please R&R. Please! I'm desprate!)**


	5. Seifer Proposes

**Seifer's proposal**

The next morning, Seifer was getting ready to propose to Sissy. He was hiding in a bush near her house wearing a tuxedo. Dib was in the same bush right next to him and Seifer pulled a piece of the bush revealing Sissy's place from his hiding place.

Dib: Wow Seifer. Sissy's in for a real surprise isn't she?

Seifer: Yep. Today is her lucky day.

Seifer the let go of the piece of bush he was holding onto, it smacked Dib in the face and filled his mouth with leaves. Seifer then walked over to a group of people with a bunch of wedding stuff prepared. He had everything, from the outside chapel, to a four layer cake!

Seifer: Ahem, I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I've gotta go in there and, well, propose to the girl.

Everyone began laughing while the Lucky Star girls were crying their eyes out.

Seifer: And you Dib, when Sissy and I come out of there you know what to do right?

Dib: Of course I do. I strike up the band.

Dib then began leading a small orchestra, playing "here comes the bride" at a fast pace. Seifer became annoyed, picked up a clarinet and bonked Dib on the head with it.

Seifer: Not yet!

Dib: Sorry (rubbing his head)

Meanwhile inside the house Sissy was sitting at the table reading her book while Peach and Daisy were talking. Sissy then heard the doorbell ring, walked over to the door and looked thru the eyehole only to see Seifer.

Sissy: Oh, great.

Peach: Is it Seifer again?

Sissy: You guessed it.

Daisy: Well, let him in and see what he has this time. Sissy, wait! Don't forget the fake smile.

Sissy then opened the door with a fake grin on her face.

Sissy: Ah, hello Seifer.

Seifer: Hello Sissy. Mind if I come in?

Sissy: Um, not at all.

Seifer walked into Sissy's home and Sissy placed her book on the table she was reading at.

Seifer: Sissy, this is the day all your dreams come true.

Sissy: Um, how do you know about my dreams Seifer?

Seifer: Plenty.

Seifer then began to sing in attempts to get Sissy to marry him.

Seifer: **You've been dreaming just one dream, nearly all your life**

**Hoping, scheming, just one theme. Will you be a wife?**

**Will you be some he-man's property?**

**Good news, that he-man's me!**

**This equation girl plus man, doesn't help just you.**

**On occasion women can, have their uses too!**

As he sang this, he walked up behind Sissy, placed his arms around her and began rubbing her belly! Sissy freaked out knowing what he meant and broke out.

Seifer: **Mainly to extend the family tree! Pumpkin, extend with me!**

**We'll be raising sons galore.**

Sissy: **Inconceivable.**

Seifer: **Each built 6 foot 4!**

Peach: **Unbelievable.**

Seifer: **Each one stuffed with every Seifer gene!**

Daisy: **I'm not hearing this. (Plugging her ears)**

Seifer: **You'll be keeping house with pride!**

Sissy: **Just incredible.**

Seifer: **Each day gratified.**

Peach and Daisy: **So unwed able.**

Seifer: **That you are part of the idyllic scene!**

Seifer: Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet.

Sissy swore she threw up in her mouth a little at the thought of massaging Seifer's feet!

Seifer: While the little one play on the floor with the dogs. Oh, well have about six or seven.

Sissy: Dogs?

Seifer: No Sissy. Strapping boys like me.

Sissy: Imagine that.

Seifer: **I can see that we will share, all that love implies.**

**We shall be the perfect pair, rather like my thighs!**

**You are face to face, with destiny.**

**All roads lead to the best things in life are**

**All's well that ends with me.**

**Escape me, there's no way.**

**Certain as do re, now when you marry…**

Seifer then had Sissy pinned at the door.

Seifer: So Sissy, what'll it be. Is it yes or is it, oh yes?

Sissy: I, I just don't deserve you.

Seifer: Who does?

Seifer then finished off his song.

Seifer: **ME!**

Sissy: But thanks for asking.

She then opened the door, and both Peach and Daisy pushed Seifer out into a mud puddle! The small orchestra began playing while Sissy threw Seifer's shoes out the door and shut it. Dib walked over to the mud puddle where Seifer was and Seifer rose out of the mud with an angry look on his face.

Dib: So, how'd it go?

Seifer grabbed Dib by the collar and lifted him up and glared at him.

Seifer: I'll have Sissy be my wife. Make no mistake about that!

He threw Dib into the mud puddle and stormed off.

Dib: Huh, touchy.

Seifer then stormed off knowing that no matter what, Sissy would marry him!

**(A/N: So, what did you all think? Check in for chapter 5. Sissy and her pals are going to the castle! Please R&R.)**


	6. Sissy arrives at the castle

**Sissy arrives at the castle**

After Seifer was gone and everyone went home, Sissy, Peach and Daisy poked their heads out the door and looked around.

Sissy: Is he gone?

She left the house with her pals following her. Sissy grabbed a bucket of bird seed and began feeding some bird Pokemon.

Sissy: I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! He asked me to marry him. ME! The wife of that boorish, brainless, (Sissy starts singing)

Sissy: **Madame, Seifer, can't you just see it?**

(Places the bucket on a barrel wraps a towel around her head making herself look like a housewife.)

Sissy: **Madame, Seifer, his little wife.**

(Kicks the bucket and makes it land on Daisy's head. Sissy removed the towel off of her head and got a stern look on her face.)

Sissy: **No sir, not me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life!**

Sissy ran into a huge field with her pals following her. Sissy then reached the top of huge hill and sang with a powerful voice.

Sissy: **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!**

**I want it more then I can tell!**

Sissy sat down on the grass and picked up a dandelion.

Sissy: **And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand.**

(The wind then blows the dandelions seeds away)

**I've got so much more then they've got planned.**

At the very moment she said that, Birdo came over the hill, panicked and screaming.

Daisy: Birdo! What's wrong?

Sissy: Where's Bowser?

Birdo then began to pantomime what happened and Sissy gasped in fright. She unhooked Birdo from Bowser's invention and climbed onto her back.

Sissy: He could be hurt. You have to take us to him.

Later that night, the group came to the gates of the castle. Sissy looked up at the castle in fear.

Sissy: Where have you taken us? (Birdo then begins to get startled) Hey, hey, easy girl, easy.

Peach: Uh, Sissy, wait. How do you know for a fact that Bowser's here, exactly?

Sissy: Oh he's here. I just know it.

The three dismounted Birdo and headed towards the front door of the castle. Meanwhile inside, Luigi was floating back and forth in front of Mario.

Luigi: You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut could ya? You had to invite him in, sit in the master's chair, give him tea, and pet the pooch.

Mario: Hey, I was just trying to be friendly.

Luigi: Well your friendliness nearly caused the master to rip the castle to shreds.

Suddenly, the two heard a voice calling in the main entryway.

Sissy's voice: Hello, anyone home?

The two brothers ran outside into the hall way and saw the three girls looking around.

Mario: Well I'll be. It's a girl, and she's got friends.

Luigi: I know it's a girl with some friends.

Mario then grabbed Luigi and shook him like crazy.

Mario: Don't you see? She's the one! She's here to save us all. She's come to break the spell!

Mario let go of Luigi and rushed towards the group.

Luigi: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

Meanwhile inside the kitchen, Susan and Mary were washing dishes and putting them away. Aiko ran into the kitchen with an excited look on her face.

Aiko: Susan, Mary, there's a girl with some friends in the castle!

Susan: Oh please Aiko. I thought we told you no more of these childish jokes of yours.

Aiko: But it's true you guys. I saw them.

Mary: Not another word Aiko. No more scaring us like that like the time you told Doremi and Hazuki you could see their panties. Now, put these dishes away.

The goose then handed Aiko a bunch of plates and the little blue haired girl began putting then away.

Aiko: Humph. This would be much easier if I still had my magic.

Momoko then ran into the kitchen with another look of excitement.

Momoko: A girl. I saw a girl with some friends in the castle!

Aiko: (_smug look_) See, I told ya.

Back inside the main hall, the three girls were looking around. Sissy then see's a light heading down a hallway.

Sissy: (gasp) Girls come on. Hey, wait.

Sissy and her pals began following the light and ran down the hallway. When they reached the lower part of the hallway, the light was gone. In truth, Mario was hiding, covering his eyes. (_Boos can turn invisible when they cover their eyes_.) Sissy looked around and grabbed a torch.

Sissy: Hello, daddy?

Peach: Bowser?

Daisy: Well, looks like he's not here. Let's go.

Daisy tried to leave but Peach grabbed her by her dress.

Peach: Oh no you don't.

The three girls then heard some coughing and looked inside a jail cell door.

Sissy: Daddy! Oh my god!

Bowser: Sissy! Girls! What are you doing here?

Sissy: We've come to take you back home.

Bowser: Listen, I want you guys to get out of here now! (cough, cough)

Daisy: Oh, you're sick. We have to get ya out of here.

Bowser: No, listen to me. He'll find you. I want you three to leave this place now!

Peach: Who'll find us?

Suddenly, three black tentacles came out of the shadows and wrapped around the three girls, causing Sissy to drop her torch into a puddle of water.

Bowser: Run guys!

Peach: We'd love to Bowser! (grunt) But something's got us!

Daisy: (thinking) Thanks for the update Peach!

Sissy then saw a pair of evil white eyes and a toothy mouth in the shadows.

Sissy: Who are you?

Creature: I'm Venom, the master of this castle.

Sissy: Please, Bowser's sick. You have to let him go.

Venom: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!

Daisy: There has to be someway we can have him released.

Venom: It's no use. He's my prisoner.

Sissy then got an idea.

Sissy: Wait.

Venom then looked back at the yellow haired girl. Sissy bit her bottom lip and finally summed up the courage.

Sissy: Take me instead.

Peach, Daisy, Bowser: WHAT?!

Venom: You! (looks away but then looks back at Sissy) You would take his place?

Peach: And we're staying with her!

Daisy: Uh Peach, did you hit your head on something too hard?

Peach: No. Were staying with Sissy, no matter what happens.

Bowser: No Sissy! I won't let you three do this!

Sissy quickly glanced back at Bowser really quickly and looked back at Venom.

Sissy: If I do, will you let Bowser go?

Venom: Yes. But you and your friends must promise to stay here forever.

Sissy: It's a deal. But, could you put us down first?

Venom then unwrapped the girls and set them down on the ground.

Sissy: Come into the light.

Venom placed one foot into a beam of light that was coming in thru a window and finally revealed himself to the three girls. Like I said, he had a muscular body, white eyes, a toothy grin, and a white spider symbol on the front part of his body and his back. Sissy gasped in fright while Peach and Daisy got the famous scared anime faces. Sissy ran over to Bowser's cell and grabbed onto his hand.

Bowser: No Sissy! I won't let you do this!

Sissy: You have my word.

Venom: Done!

Venom leaped to the cell door, opened it and took Bowser out of it. He then dragged him to the door with Bowser pleading.

Bowser: No, please Sissy. I'm old, I've lived my life!

Sissy watched as Bowser was dragged out the door and began crying. Outside, Venom dragged Bowser to a carriage with a stealth sneak heartless hooked to it.

Bowser: Please, don't hurt her or her friends.

Venom: She's no longer your concern! (shoves Bowser into carriage and shuts the door.) Take him to the village and be sure he stays there!

The stealth sneak then began pulling the carriage away back to the village.

Bowser: No! Let me out! Please let me out!

Pretty soon, Bowser was out of sight. Sissy was watching the entire thing from inside the cell. She then sat down on the floor and began crying her eyes out. Peach and Daisy began to comfort her. Venom then walked into the room and stared at the girls.

Sissy: (crying) You didn't let me say goodbye.

Peach: It's alright Sissy. We're here.

Sissy: I didn't even get to say goodbye.

As she said this, Bowser began to get a look of guilt on his face and he began feeling bad.

Venom: I'll show you to your room.

Sissy: Our room? But I thought,

Venom: Well you wanna stay here in the tower?

The three girls shook their heads.

Venom: Then follow me.

Venom began leading the girls down a huge hallway with suits of armor, paintings and gargoyles. Peach stopped to look around a bit. She looked at some gargoyles on the wall and quickly realized she was falling behind and quickly caught up to the group. She and Daisy saw a tear stream down Sissy's cheek and the two princesses began to comfort her. Mario was next to Venom holding a huge candle.

Mario: (whispering) Say something to her.

Venom: (To the girls) I uh, hope you like it here.

Mario: (whispering) Go on.

Venom: (To girls) My castle is your home so you and your friends can go anywhere you like. Except the west wing.

Sissy: What's in the west

Venom: It's forbidden!!

Venom then led the girls into a grand bedroom.

Venom: Uh, if you need anything my servants will attend to you.

Mario then urged him to invite the girls to dinner.

Venom: You will, join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!

He then slammed the door startling the girls. Sissy then ran to the bed and plopped herself onto it. She started crying her eyes out and Peach began to comfort her, almost starting to cry herself. Daisy meanwhile stared out the window of their new home.

**(Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know, got to take a breather on Spring Break. I'll try to update soon. Also, please R&R.)**


	7. No one's like Seifer

**No one's like Seifer**

Back in the town, a blizzard was brewing outside and all the lights were off. All accept the inside of the town's tavern. Inside, people were drinking and chatting amongst themselves. Seifer was in there also, except he was in a bad mood. He changed back into his regular clothing and he was sitting in an arm chair in front of the fireplace.

Seifer: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong kid!

Dib then came over to Seifer holding two mugs of beer.

Dib: Darn right!

Seifer: No one, and I mean NO ONE, says no to Seifer! Dismissed, rejected, and publicly humiliated!

As he said this, Seifer grabbed the mugs of beer from Dib and threw them into the fireplace.

Seifer: Why it's more than I can bear!

"More beer?" asked Dib.

"What for, nothing helps. As of right now, I'm disgraced." said Seifer as he but his face into his hands.

Dib: Who you? Never! Seifer, take it from me. You've got to pull yourself together!

Dib then started singing.

Dib: **Gosh it disturbs me to see you Seifer,**

**Looking so down in the dumps.**

(When he said 'dumps' Dib stretched Seifer's mouth into a grin, only to get punched by Seifer and sent onto a table.)

Dib: **Every guy here'd love to be you Seifer.**

**Even when taking your lumps.**

(Seifer just turned around and pouted like a little kid)

Dib: **There's no kid in town as admired as you.**

**You're everyone's fav-or-ite guy!**

**Everyone's awed and inspired by you,**

**And it's not very hard, to see why!**

**No… one's… slick as Seifer**

**No one's quick as Seifer**

**No one's neck is incredibly thick as Seifer!**

**For there's no one in town half as manly,**

**Perfect! A pure paragon!**

**You can ask any Brom, Hook, or Bumper** (_Johnny Test's bully_)

**And you'll see whose team they'd all prefer to be on!**

(Dib pulled Captain Hook's belt off and made his pants fall down. He then wrapped it around Seifer's neck. Seifer just flexed and snapped it off. Brom Bones, Pete, and Bumper then grabbed Dib and began swinging him around.)

Brom Bones, Pete, Bumper, and Dib: **No…one's…smart like Seifer!**

**A kingpin like Seifer!**

Dib: **No one's got a nice set of pecks like Seifer!**

(Seifer just smirked and began singing)

Seifer:** As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating!**

Bar patrons: **My what a guy that Seifer!**

(Everyone clinks their mugs together.)

All: **Give five hurrahs!**

**Give twelve hip-hips!**

Dib: **Seifer is the best and the rest are all drips!**

(Dib accidently splashed a mug full of beer in Seifer's face. Dib just smiled cowardly at Seifer. Seifer cracked his knuckles and gave Dib an uppercut, launching him onto a table.)

All: **No…one…fights like Seifer!**

**Douses lights like Seifer!**

Pete: **In a wrestling match,**

**No body bites like Seifer!**

(When Pete said 'bites', Seifer bit him on the leg.)

Lucky Star girls: **For there's no one as burly or brawny!**

(Seifer then lifted up the bench the Lucky Star girls were sitting on)

Seifer: **As you see I've got biceps to spare!**

Dib: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny!**

(Seifer dropped the bench of Dib, squashing him.)

Deifer: **That's right! And let's not forget I've got beautiful hair!**

All: **No one hits like Seifer!**

**Matches wits like Seifer!**

Dib: **In a spitting match, nobody spits like Seifer!**

Seifer: **I'm especially good at expectorating! PTOOEY!**

(Seifer took out a pack of chewing tobacco and started chewing it. He then spat it out and Dib caught in a spittoon, only to have it land on his head.)

All: **Ten points for Seifer!**

Seifer: **When I was a boy I ate 4 dozen eggs every morning to help me get tough.**

(As he sang this, he grabbed a bunch of eggs out of a bowl and began juggling them. He threw them up into the air and swallowed them whole. Dib tried to do the same thing except the eggs just splattered all over his face.)

Seifer: **And now that I'm grown I eat 5 dozen eggs, and now look at me! I'm strong and I'm buff!**

All: **No…one…shoots like Seifer.**

**Makes those beauts like Seifer.**

Dib: **Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Seifer!**

Seifer: **I use monsters in all of my decorating.**

(Seifer then pointed to the fireplace that was surrounded by the heads and taxidermy models of mythical creatures. Like a taxidermy minotaur, the head of a chimera, and the skull of a werewolf. Along with a picture of Seifer, holding a sniper rifle and standing triumphantly on a dead gryphon.)

All: **My what a guy, Seifer!**

Brom Bones, Pete, and Bumper lifted the arm chair Seifer was in. Dib tried frantically to get out of the way but the chair ended up squishing him. The song then ended and everyone began cheering. At that very moment, Bowser burst into the tavern with a look of fright.

Bowser: Help! I need help!

Miles Edgeworth (Phoenix Wright): Bowser?

Bowser began running to random tables. "Help! Help! He's got them. He's got them locked away in the dungeon!"

"Who" asked Knight brace.

"Sissy and her friends! We have to go now! There's no time to waste!" shouted Bowser.

Seifer: Whoa, chill out Bowser. Who has Sissy and her friends locked up?

Bowser: An alien monster! A hideous alien monster!

Mr. Fizz (KND) spat out some root beer he was drinking and stared at Bowser. Everyone just awkwardly stared at Bowser until they all burst into laughter.

Pete: Is it a big alien?

Bowser: Well, kinda. It's about the size of an average man only muscular.

Brom Bones: With sharp teeth?

Bowser: Yes! A whole mouthful!

Bumper: And sharp claws and hideous eyes?

Bowser: Yes! Just like that! Please will you help me?

Seifer: All right Bowser. We'll help you out.

Seifer then motioned Brom Bones and Pete to grab Bowser and carry him towards the door.

Bowser: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Bowser was then thrown out into a snow pile while everyone went back to their seats and started laughing.

Brom Bones: Crazy old Bowser!

Pete: Yeah, he's always good for a laugh.

Seifer then started thinking. He could probably use 'Crazy old Bowser' to his advantage.

Seifer: Crazy old Bowser huh? Crazy old Bowser?

Seifer: **Hey, Dib I'm afraid I've been thinking.**

Dib: **A dangerous past time?**

Seifer: **I know. **(helps Dib up)

**But that wacky old goon is Sissy's father,**

**and his sanity's only so-so.**

**See the wheels in my head have been turning, **

**since I looked at that weird turtle man.**

**And I promised myself that I'd marry Sissy**

**And right now, I'm evolving a plan!**

Seifer: If I, (whisper)

Dib: Yeah.

Seifer: Then we, (whisper)

Dib: No! Would she?

Seifer: Take a guess!

Dib: Now I get it!

Both: Then let's go! **No…one…Plots like Seifer!**

Seifer: **Takes cheap shots like Seifer!**

Dib: **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Seifer!**

Seifer: **Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful!**

Dib: **As down to the depths, you decend.**

Seifer: **I won't even be mildly remorseful.**

Dib:** As long as you get what you want in the end.**

Seifer: **Who has brains like like Seifer?**

Dib: **Entertains like Seifer?**

Both: **Who can make up these endless refraims like Seifer?**

Bar Patrons: **And his marriage we soon will be celebrating.**

All: **My what a guy, Seifer!**

The song then ended, and Bowser just looked around the town square.

Bowser: Will no one help me?

**(A/N: Well, here's another chapter for ya. Tune in next time and we'll hear one of my favorite parts. Please R&R)**


	8. Be our guest: part 1

**Be our guest: part 1**

Back at the castle, Sissy was still crying her eyes out. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

Sissy: Who is it?

Voices: It's the Test twins miss.

Other voices: And Aiko and Momoko.

Sissy then got up and opened the door. The two geese rolled into the room riding on the tea cart being pushed by Aiko and Momoko.

Susan: We just figured you wanted some tea.

The three girls rubbed their eyes in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were seeing!

Daisy: I must be dreaming all of this!

Mary: No lady, we're really talking geese, believe it or not.

Voice: Hello?

Everyone looked at the door and a little Goomba wearing a blue baseball cap and had a bottom tooth stick out of the bottom of his mouth stuck his head in thru the door. His name is Goombario.

Goombario: So, these are the guests huh?

Peach: Well, that kind of depends of what you mean by guest.

Goombario: Hey, you guys want some tea?

Daisy: Ooh, I'd love some!

They two geese then got the tea ready and Goombario handed it to Daisy.

Aiko: Careful now, don't spill.

Daisy: Thank you.

Sissy gave the two former witches funny looks. The two witches then noticed her.

Aiko: Can we get you something?

Sissy: Hey, your Aiko Senoo and Momoko Asuka!

Momoko: Yeah, so?

Sissy: You two are supposed to be,

They two witches then covered her mouth.

Aiko: Shhhh. (Whispering) If you call us what we think your going to call us, me and Momoko will turn into magical frogs.

Momoko: (whispering) Yeah, and I prefer being powerless than being a frog.

Sissy: (muffled) Can you please take your hands off of my mouth?

Aiko: Oh, sorry.

The two girls removed their hands and Sissy stood up, not believing any of this.

Sissy: I can't believe this. My friends and I are in a castle with two magic girls who aren't magic, talking geese, a huge creature that looks like it escaped from Tim Burton's brain, and a talking mushroom. I can't believe this.

As she said this, she backed up towards a wall and leaned against it only to disturb someone.

Voice: Oh, careful.

Sissy then looked down and saw a pink Goomba with long eyelashes, big eyebrows, wearing a helmet with a light on it, a brown shirt with a red scarf on it, brown shoes, and a yellow ponytail. Her name is Goombella.

Sissy: This is impossible.

Goombella: (hops up on the bed and sits between Peach and Daisy) I know it is. But, here we are in the flesh.

Goombario: Wow, there even prettier than I expected.

Mary: That was a very brave thing you did for your dad.

Goombella: We all think so.

Sissy: But I lost my dad, my dreams.

Daisy: Yeah, and our freedom.

Peach: You're not helping!

Momoko: Cheer up. Everything will turn out alright in the end. You'll see.

Mary: Oh, listen to us ranting! C'mon guys. Dinner's waiting.

The twins, the two former witches, and Goombario left the room.

Goombario: Bye!

Goombella: Now then, what shall we get you to wear for dinner?

She then walked over to a closet door and tried frantically to reach the knob.

Goombella: Uh, one of you wouldn't mind would ya?

Peach then walked over to the closet door and opened it for Goombella. Goombella then walked into the closet and began looking around. She then picked out a light pink dress. Sissy gave the thing a weird look.

Goombella: This looks good. You'll look ravishing in this one!

Sissy: Listen, I've got two things to say. One, I'm a tomboy, I don't wear dresses and two I'm not going to eat with that abomination!

Goombella: (Gasp) But you have too!

Luigi then came into the room.

Luigi: (clears throat) Dinner, is served.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Venom was pacing back and forth while Susan, Mary, and Mario were with him.

Venom: What's taking her so long? I told her to come down. (To Susan, Mary, and Mario) Why isn't she here yet!?

Susan: You gotta have a bit of patience master.

Mary: Yeah. That poor girl has lost her dad and freedom all in one day.

Mario: Master, have you thought that this girl might break the spell?

Venom: OF COURSE I HAVE! I'm not a fool.

Mario: Good. So, here's how it works. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and POOF! The spell is broken. We'll all be human again by midnight.

Mary: I wouldn't count on it Mario.

Susan: Yeah. After all these things take time.

Mario: But girls, the rose has already begun to wilt.

Venom: Oh, it's no use. I mean, she's so beautiful and I'm so, well look at me!

Susan: We can fix that. You just have to help her see past all of that.

Venom: I don't know how.

Mary: Well, you can start by cleaning up your attitude. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman.

Venom did just as he was told.

Mario: Yeah, and when she comes in give her a nice, debonair smile. C'mon, smile for me.

Venom then smiled for Mario revealing a jagged set of teeth.

Susan: Try not to scare her to death.

Mario: Impress her, with your new found courtesy.

Susan: But be gentle.

Mary: Shower her with kindness.

Mario: But be sincere.

Venom looked like he was getting a killer headache.

Susan: And above all,

All three: You must control your temper!

The door started to open.

Mario: Here she is.

Venom got a look of excitement on his face and it quickly fell when Luigi stepped in.

Venom: Well, where is she?

Luigi: Oh, yes the girl. Well, see she's in the middle of, um, circumstances being what they are, (sweatdrop) she's not coming.

Venom: WHAT??!!

Venom burst out the door and ran upstairs to Sissy's room. When he got there he banged on the door.

Venom: I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

Peach: (Inside room) She's not hungry.

Venom: You'd better come out or I'll, I'll break down the door!

Mario: Master, I may be wrong but this may not be a proper way to win the girl's affections.

Luigi: Please, at least try to be a gentleman.

Venom: But, she is being so difficult!

Susan and Mary: Gently, gently.

Venom: Will you come down to dinner?

Daisy: (Inside room) When a lady says no she means no!

Venom: (Points to door) Mmm.

Mario: Suave, gentle.

Venom then began to cringe.

Venom: It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner.

Mario: Don't forget to say please.

Venom: Please?

Sissy: (Inside room): Go jump in a ditch!

Venom: You can't stay in there forever!

Sissy: (Inside room): You wanna bet?

Venom: Fine. Then go ahead and STARVE!!! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't get to eat at all!

Venom then ran down the hallway and slammed the door when he went inside a room. This caused a piece of the ceiling to fall down and hit the floor.

Mary: Well, that could've gone a lot better.

Luigi: Mario, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if you see the slightest movement.

Mario: You can count on me, little brother.

Luigi: Well, come on girls. I guess we should go downstairs and start cleaning up.

Venom then burst into a room that was totally destroyed and strung with black webbing.

Venom: I ask nicely and she refuses! I mean, what does she want me to do? BEG?!

Venom then grabbed his magic mirror off of the table where the rose was.

Venom: (To mirror) Show me the girl.

The mirror then showed Sissy and her friends in their room talking to Goombella.

Goombella: The master's not really all that bad once you get to know him.

Peach: Huh, yeah right.

Daisy: That guy couldn't get a date to save his life!

Goombella: Why don't you give him a chance?

Sissy: I don't want to give that freak a chance! I don't want to have anything to do with him!

Venom: I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything, (puts the mirror down and looks away) but a monster.

A petal then fell off the rose.

Venom: It's hopeless.

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. This chapter is being split into two parts. See ya next time.)**


End file.
